This invention is adapted to be embodied in a self-contained system for heating or warming an internal combustion engine.
As is well known, internal combustion engines do not operate efficiently at temperatures considerably lower than their design operating temperature. Starting at such low temperature conditions is difficult with cold oil due to the increased viscosity and difficulties encountered in cranking. In addition, the cold intake manifold and cylinder walls cause condensation of the fuel in these areas resulting in poor efficiency and difficulties in starting. Various devices have been proposed for preheating internal combustion engines of both the Diesel and spark-ignition type. For the most part, these devices have required external sources of energy, such as the well-known head-bolt or dipstick-immersion type electrical heaters which require external sources of electrical energy. Alternatively, it has been proposed to embody large gas-fired burners for heating the entire exterior of the engine. Such devices are, obviously, cumbersome and present fire hazards.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved engine heater.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved, self-contained engine heater that requires no external sources of energy or power.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a compact, highly efficient self-contained engine heater.